The present invention relates to a technique for identifying a medical article such as a medical device, a medical instrument, or a pharmaceutical product in a captured video, using a local feature.
In the technical field described above, Patent Document 1 describes a technique for identifying a medical instrument based on a comparison between an input image and a template generated in advance, in terms of a singular point and the number of edges at equal distances from the singular point. In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a technique for improving recognition speed by clustering features when recognizing a query image using a model dictionary generated in advance from a model image.    Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2010-218149    Patent Document 2: Patent Publication JP-A-2011-221688